Christmas City Lights
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Mako nunca se imaginó que le pudieran salir tan mal las cosas en navidad. No podía creer que estaba a punto de decepcionar a todos otra vez, tampoco pensó que podría ver esas luces en el cielo que tanto amaba. Pero entonces conoció el poder de la palabra "Feliz Navidad". OneShot. "Este fic participa en el reto temático "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"


**HOLA!**

**Feliz Navidarks ya pasada a todos! xD**

**Pues el día de hoy vengo a hacer mi contribución navideña al fandom y pues espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: The Legend of Korra no me pertenece.**

_**"Este fic participa en el reto temático "Sidra, Galletas y Villancicos" del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"**_

**Reto: Incorporar a un personaje que ame los fuegos artificiales.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

><p><strong>°|_CHRISTMAS CITY LIGHTS_|°<strong>

* * *

><p>Sus ojos no podían con tanta pesadez, tenía demasiado sueño atrasado. Había pasado muchas horas ya revisando detalladamente expediente tras expediente y su cabeza estaba por explotar debido a una fuerte migraña.<p>

Ya casi era navidad y todos se habían ido del trabajo, pero Mako seguía allí confinado a su escritorio. Él y la jefa Lin eran los únicos del edificio que aún estaban en labores. Para todos eran unos aburridos esos dos.

Mako tenía una buena razón para quedarse hasta tan tarde, ya casi se acercaba la navidad y no podía dejar de pensar en el tradicional intercambio de regalos que hacía con su hermano Bolin todos los años.

Desde que estaban en las calles, siempre el 25 de diciembre tenían algo que regalarse y eso no había cambiado con los años, Mako sentía que ese día era sagrado y que compartirlo con la única familia que le quedaba, Bolin, era lo que su corazón pedía para ese día tan especial.

El detective sabía que su hermano se había enamorado de ese nuevo video juego que estaba causando furor en ciudad república, casi muere al ver el precio del aparato el otro día en las vitrinas de las tiendas adornadas, pero sacando cálculos, el chico llegó a la conclusión de que si trabajaba un poco más antes de navidad, podría hacerse con un buen dinero proveniente de su bono navideño y eso le serviría para comprarle a Bolin su regalo.

Además Mako amaba los fuegos artificiales y tenía los ojos puestos en un kit de pirotecnia que vió en una tienda hacía unas semanas. Con suerte, su bono navideño le permitiría comprar ambas cosas, eso le daba fuerzas para mantenerse trabajando.

Para ser sincero, Mako no estaba esperando que Bolin le regalara gran cosa, él no tenía tanto dinero ni siquiera un trabajo remunerado, casi siempre hacía dibujos, retratos o esculturas de tierra o metal para él, pero mientras más simple y hecho a mano fuera el regalo, más le gustaba al maestro fuego.

Antes de darse cuenta, el reloj frente a Mako emitió un chirrido y el joven salió de su ensimismamiento, se levantó y caminó hacia el despacho de Lin quien estaba rodeada de un montón de papeles, al verlo entrar, la jefa de policías sonrió, se había convertido en un hijo para ella.

- Qué sucede Mako?

- Ya he revisado cada expediente, creo que no se nos pasa nada para el próximo año.

- Buen trabajo muchacho -dice Lin- No puedo estar más que orgullosa con tu servicio, ha sido un año duro -dijo Lin esto último mientras frotaba su nuca con cansancio-

- Eh... bueno... Gracias... -responde el chico nervioso mientras jugaba con sus dedos- ... Y...

- ¿Y? No voy a decir "Feliz Navidad" si es lo que quieres

- No no es eso -responde Mako mientras se sienta frente a ella al otro lado del escritorio- ¿No sabe si existe algún bono navideño para mi?

Lin suspiró con desánimo al escuchar eso y se encorvó un poco, sintiendo mucha pena mientras lo buscaba de nuevo con la mirada para decir...

- El presidente Raiko no nos ha otorgado los recursos de los bonos navideños aún... lo siento... -Los ojos de Mako se abrieron como platos y se congeló por unos segundos, no sabía cómo reaccionar- parece que los bonos navideños llegarán tarde este año... otra vez -dice con algo de pesadez y rencor hacia el presidente-

Mako se sintió mal, agachó la cabeza y apretó sus puños al igual que sus dientes. Todo su esfuerzo no había valido de nada... ¿De qué le iba a servir recibir su bono en enero? ¿Tal vez febrero? Él realmente quería sorprender a su hermano con algo que deseaba con el alma, y ahora todo se había echado a perder por ese maldito presidente que explotaba a los policías todo el año pero que no era capaz de premiarlos por su servicio.

Mako estuvo a punto de protestar, pero maduramente entendió que la culpa no la tenía Lin, ella seguramente tampoco estaba recibiendo nada, además la apreciaba mucho como para levantarle la voz, así que simplemente lo aceptó a regañadientes y exclamó luego de un largo suspiro.

- Bueno, entonces supongo que iré a casa y estar con mi hermano... -Lin cierra sus ojos dolida al escuchar el tono tan bajo de su detective, lentamente se levantó de su silla y le dió la espalda para marcharse sin ningún tipo de ánimos-

Cuando...

- Mako -lo llama Lin y él voltea-

- ¿Si?

- Sé que querías ese dinero para comprarle algo a tu hermano por navidad y siento mucho que Raiko tarde tanto en responder, pero yo he estado guardando un dinero desde hace un tiempo -dice ella mientras abre una gaveta de su escritorio y saca una paca modesta de billetes- No es mucho, pero quizás te sirva para...

- No, Lin... ese es su dinero -dijo Mako de repente- no puedo aceptarlo-

- Insisto Mako, considéralo una cuota inicial de tu retardado bono navideño... Yo ya tengo una familia de cabezotas adinerados con quien compartir, tú tienes solo a tu hermano... Quiero que lo tengas -dijo Beifong mientras ponía personalmente el dinero en la manos del joven-

- No sé qué decir -exclama sorprendido por esa muestra de generosidad. Lin le sonríe y responde-

- No tienes que decir nada, solo toma el dinero.

Conmovido y alegre, Mako abrazó sorpresivamente a su jefa quien solamente soportaba los abrazos de su joven pupilo nada más y lo correspondió de inmediato.

- Gracias -susurró para luego darse la vuelta de nuevo, pero Lin lo detiene nuevamente al decir-

- Y Mako...

- ¿Si?

- Feliz Navidad

El chico sonríe y luego de hacer el saludo militar salió de aquel despacho.

Por su mente se pasaban muchas imágenes, sus pasos se aceleraron gradualmente hasta el punto de que el joven detective estuvo corriendo a toda prisa por aquel bulevar. Ya era bastante tarde y la mayoría de las tiendas estaban cerradas, pero una luz al final de la calle le indicaba que una tienda todavía estaba abierta... Esa tienda.

- No por favor! -gritó Mako a lo lejos mientras se acercaba entre carreras a la tienda que justo en ese momento estaba siendo cerrada por su dueño- Espere...

- Joven.. ya estamos cerrando -inquirió el anciano-

- Por favor, necesito comprar un regalo de navidad... Se lo pido, solo atiéndame -ruega el chico. Aquel hombre también estaba cansado, pero al ver su uniforme de detective y la sinceridad de sus palabras, llegó a la conclusión de que ese chico trabajaba muchas horas todos los días para defender la ciudad, no podía negarle un trato especial-

- Muy bien, pasa -dijo el hombre-

Mako entró a la tienda, había tantas cosas maravillosas y brillantes que si se distraía podía terminar comprándolas, pero el cejas arqueadas tuvo su vista fija en solo una cosa.

- Me llevo ese video juego -dijo sin dudarlo señalando el aparato-

- Buena elección, iré a envolvértelo chico, serán 3.500 yuanes.

Con eso el anciano se va a buscar papel de regalo mientras Mako saca la paca de dinero que le había obsequiado Lin y comienza a contar los billetes. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando se le terminaron los billetes y apenas iba por 3.200 yuanes, nuevamente entró en pánico. El hombre puso el regalo envuelto frente a Mako y observó algo extrañado su nerviosismo.

- ¿Algo anda mal?

- No tengo el dinero suficiente -suspira Mako con desánimo- solo tengo 3.200 yuanes -el hombre se llevó las manos a la barbilla decepcionado-

- Ya veo...

- Bueno pues, ni modo -bufa Mako- creo que mi hermano tendrá que entender... Gracias igual

Mako se da la vuelta para salir de la tienda pero cuando estaba a punto de tirar de la manilla para salir, él hombre lo alcanza sosteniendo la caja de regalo aún en sus manos y diciendo.

- Llévatelo, eres un buen hombre -le sonríe y Mako se mostró sorprendido de nuevo, tal parecía que esa época realmente ablandaba el corazón de las personas, no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba-

- ¿Seguro?

- Oferta por tiempo limitado, supongo -ríe el sujeto. Mako le da la mano y entrega el dinero-

- Muchísimas gracias señor, feliz Navidad para usted también.

No había salido tan mal como él creía. Tal vez la navidad sí era mágica, tal vez esos copos de nieve que caían sobre la ciudad en realidad eran copos de buena suerte que impregnaban hasta a los más desdichados y llenaba todo el mundo de regocijo y esperanza. Mako estaba comenzando a sentirlo, y ese espíritu navideño estaba presente.

El joven detective se sentó en una fría banca de la plaza poniendo a un lado el regalo de Bolin y miró hacia arriba.

Quería observar aquel hermoso cielo por un rato más, pensando en lo hermoso que se vería si cientos de fuegos artificiales retumbaran en ellos llenándolos de color, alegría y brillantez. No había podido comprar su tan anhelado kit de pirotecnia, pero al menos podría imaginar en su mente como se verían esas luces en ese cielo de navideño.

Mako quiso saber qué tan tarde era así que se dispuso a ver la hora en la pantalla del teléfono, pero eso se volvió menos importante al descubrir que tenía 7 llamadas perdidas de su novia Korra y varios mensajes. Los nervios volvieron a invadir al detective.

Abre uno de los mensajes y lee "Estoy harta de esperarte, me largo de aquí, no quiero que me des explicaciones"

Mako se golpea la frente al acordarse que debía verse esa misma tarde con la chica para pasar la nochebuena ya que había acordado que la navidad estaría ocupado con su hermano y ella con su familia, era el único momento en el que podrían verse y lo había arruinado... Otra vez.

Mako la amaba mucho y realmente quería estar con ella, pero no pensó que al esforzarse tanto por complacer a su hermano, terminaría haciendo enojar a su novia, ahora estaba más frustrado que nunca y no le sorprendería recibir una llamada de ella pidiéndole que hablaran, entonces romperían. Mako resignado sabía que sería así.

Ya no se sentía tan animado, ni la magia de la fulana navidad podría arreglar ese desastre, así que con desgano se levantó de la banca sin quedarse a ver ningún cielo, ya eso no era importante, estaba destruido, cansado y triste otra vez.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

- Mako, Mako despierta -dice la voz de Bolin meciendo el cuerpo de Mako en su cama, el chico gruñe de momentos y luego abre sus ojos-

- ¿Qué sucede, hermano? -pregunta somnoliento. Sin más Bolin lo toma con fuerza sentándolo en la cama y lo abraza cariñosamente-

- Feliz Navidad! -Mako no recordaba que ese día era navidad, así que sonrió al entender que al menos tenía a su hermano consigo pese a todos los demás problemas, frotó su espalda y respondió-

- Feliz Navidad, Bo!

- ¿Ya podemos abrir los regalos? ¿Podemos? ¿Podemos? -inquirió con impaciencia el maestro tierra-

- Si, está bien, pero déjame al menos ponerme ropa

- Nooo, en pijamas es mejor, ven! -respondió con emoción mientras lo jalaba del brazo y lo llevaba a la sala-

Ambos se detuvieron frente a ese modesto arbolito brillante lleno de guirnaldas, adornos varios y una estrella encendida en el tope, era muy hermoso, y más porque lo habían construido juntos. Debajo del árbol habían dos regalos, uno de mediano a grande y otro realmente pequeño.

- Yo comienzo -dijo Mako mientras tomaba el regalo mediano y se ponía frente a su hermano para decir- Bro, intercambiar regalos el 25 de Diciembre para nosotros es como una tradición... y yo quería regalarte algo realmente especial que te hiciera feliz. Quería darte además las gracias por quedarte conmigo siempre aunque yo haga estupideces que te hagan sentir mal en ocasiones, esto es para ti -dice mientras extiende sus manos hacia su hermano- ¡Feliz Navidad, Bolin!

Bolin toma con impresión y algo conmovido el regalo de las manos de su hermano mientras lo mira con el alma llena de felicidad...

- Mako ¿Qué es esto? Pesa... debiste ganar una fortuna

- Ábrelo y verás -le sonríe-

Sin esperar un momento más el chico usó sus dedos para romper el papel de regalo y descubrir una caja de cartón adornada con el contorno de una consola de videojuego, y no cualquier videojuego. A Bolin se le cae la mandíbula de impresión y observa a su orgulloso hermano sonreírle.

- NO PUEDE SER! ¡NO LO HICISTE!

- ¿Te gusta?

- BROMEAS? ¡ME ENCANTA! -grita emocionado mientras corre a abrazarlo- No puedo creer que lo hayas conseguido, es carísimo... Ahora siento que mi regalo no vale absolutamente nada

- No digas eso, ya quiero verlo -le dice-

Con eso Bolin se agacha debajo del árbol y saca algo circular envuelto en papel de manera algo torpe, era pequeño pero tenía buen peso.

- Yo quería agradecerte por siempre protegerme y pensar en más en mi que en ti mismo, eres mi ídolo y quisiera llegar a ser exactamente lo que eres ahora. Pero creo que al menos por hoy, quiero que dejes de pensar en los demás y te enfoques en tu propia felicidad ya que no se puede complacer a todo mundo. Con suerte, mi regalo te recordará lo grandioso que eres... ¡Feliz Navidad, Bro!

Mako recibe conmovido el regalo de su hermano y toma aquel objeto abriéndolo con rapidez sin saber qué esperar, retira el papel y observa detenidamente aquella... ¿Roca?

- Ehhmm... Yay... ¿Qué... es esto? -pregunta el ojos dorados confundido-

- Es una roca volcánica -un tic en el ojo le comienza a dar a Mako quien fingió una sonrisa y exclamó-

- Siiii... Me encanta... y bueno ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?

- Ya verás -dijo Bolin mientras palmeaba la espalda de su hermano y lo llevaba fuera al pequeño jardín que tenían. Al apenas abrir la puerta Mako tuvo que levantar su mirada incrédulo de lo que veía-

- Wow...

Se quedó sin aire. Frente a él, estaba una imponente estatua de al menos dos metros de altura, era una estatua de Mako vestido de detective y creando una llama con su mano, era toda hecha de lava endurecida y no era un garabato, los detalles eran sublimes. Bolin sonrió atontado al ver a su hermano no poder contener su asombro.

- ¿Te gusta?

- No puede ser Bolin... ¿Hiciste esto con lava control... Para mi? -lo mira emocionado- Me encanta.

Ambos hermanos se miraron y se abrazaron nuevamente. Ese 25 de Diciembre era perfecto, no importaban los demás problemas, no importaban las demás circunstancias, lidiaría con ellas después, solo sabía que quería pasar ese día en específico con su hermano menor, de eso sí estaba seguro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Noche**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ambos hermanos estaban sentados sobre una colina elevada observando aquel hermoso cielo despejado, habían compartido todo ese día, no había trabajo, no habían responsabilidades, solo compartir y pasarla bien.

Ambos chicos sostenían brochetas de carne en sus manos que devoraban hambrientos. La noche era mágica, las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, y Mako no pudo haberla pasado mejor, era todo lo que podía pedir.

- ...Y hacer tus cejas fue especialmente complicado -dice Bolin entre risas- tuve que moldear mucho la lava antes de secarla.

- Pero te quedó genial -responde con la boca algo llena de carne-

- Extraño esos días, sabes? -exclama el ojos verdes fijando su mirada en el cielo- Cuando éramos chicos y no teníamos más responsabilidad que mantenernos vivos, teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para estar juntos... Ahora casi no te veo

Mako agacha la cabeza.

- Lo siento.

- Pero eso hace que cada momento que comparto contigo sea aún más especial. -Mako suspira con algo de desanimo y Bolin nota la tristeza de su hermano- ¿Qué sucede?

- Lo arruiné Bolin -gime Mako- lo arruiné otra vez...

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Lo eché a perder con Korra... seguramente está enojada y no quiere verme más ¿Por qué tengo que ser tan estúpido siempre? -Bolin lo abraza con cariño encajando su cabeza en su pecho-

- No eres estúpido, solo te esfuerzas demasiado por complacer a todos. Estoy seguro de que no te odia.

- ¿Por qué crees eso? -pregunta Mako mientras observa a su hermano con los ojos rojos y a punto de desbordarse-

- Porque sería una tonta si lo hiciera -Mako recupera su sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su hermano-

- Gracias Bro, siempre me animas

- Es el espíritu de la navidad Mako, hace que se ablanden corazones y se superen las tristezas y ¡Oh! hablando de eso... -dice mientras ambos se ponen de pie y Bolin toma a Mako de los hombros y lo mira de frente- te tengo un último regalo de navidad

- ¿Otro regalo? Pero creí que...

- No es solo mío, es de parte de todos los que te queremos -responde Bolin-

- ¿Qué es? -pregunta emocionado, Bolin levanta la mano señalando hacia arriba y contesta-

- Mira el cielo.

Mako obedece y su mirada se levanta al mismo tiempo que pequeñas rayitas de luz que estaban ascendiendo simultáneamente a lo más alto mientras un silbido agudo se escuchaba a lo lejos.

De pronto una explosión de color invadió las pupilas de Mako, cientos de fuegos artificiales comenzaron a adornar el negro manto de la noche. Azul, Amarillo, Rojo, todos los colores explotaban juntos en el cielo mientras el detective de ojos dorados no podía contener su felicidad. Esas luces en el cielo eran perfectas, ya no tenía que imaginarse nada.

- Pero ¿Cómo? -preguntó inquieto-

- Las chicas y yo sabemos cuánto te gustan los fuegos artificiales -responde su hermano- hay un kit de pirotecnia esperándote en casa.

- Yo... no sé qué decir

- No digas nada...

De pronto el celular de Mako comenzó a sonar y este lo recoge para ver de quién se trata. Su corazón se detuvo al observar que era un mensaje de Korra. Sus nervios lo traicionaron, seguramente era el mensaje de la muerte que anunciaba otra dolorosa ruptura. Con algo de miedo abrió el mensaje y leyó.

"Espero te haya gustado nuestra sorpresa. Feliz Navidad. Te Amo.!"

Leer aquello hizo que el corazón del chico volviera a latir más deprisa, no lo podía creer, después de todo, la navidad sí era mágica, todo lo que normalmente le pudo salir mal en cualquier otra época del año terminó siendo todo lo contrario ese día.

Mako entendió que la navidad es una época especial y que inculcarle esa tradición a su hermano no fue una pérdida de tiempo. Ahora entendía el poder de la palabra "Feliz Navidad".

Ahora que todos los miedos y dudas se habían alejado de la mente del maestro fuego, este pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su hermano mientras ambos levantaban sus miradas nuevamente.

Y contemplaron juntos esas hermosas luces en el cielo por un rato más.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado.<strong>

**Si es así ¿Me regalan un review?**

**Igual gracias por dejarme participar en el reto, feliz navidarks para todos y próspero año nuevodarks de parte de TrueProta-ProtaMakorrian como quieran llamarme. **

**Chau.**


End file.
